Dancing With Snow Queen
by Morning Eagle
Summary: Rasa dingin menyapu tenguk Ichigo dan membuatnya bergidik beberapa hari ini. Seperti diikuti oleh sosok yang tak tampak, atau mungkin penguntit rahasia. Semuanya terbongkar di balik semak belukar, di malam hari penghujung tahun baru. Sosok misterius itu seputih kristal salju dan secantik bunga di musim dingin. Dia membawa sebuah rahasia magis ke dalam kota.


_Hello, my prince!_

 _._

 _._

Langkah kaki terdengar nyaring dari sepasang sepatu _boots_ , menapaki trotoar sepi dari riuh ricuh warga kota. Salju semakin turun lebat di penghujung tahun, menutupi jalanan dalam beberapa inci ketebalan. Langkah yang diambil membuatnya tergelincir beberapa kali, hampir merutuki diri sebelum sahabat di sampingnya menegur—seekor anjing ras _German Shepherd_ , seringkali menggonggong dikala tuannya hilang keseimbangan. Zangetsu yang ramah namun bisa berubah liar di saat kelaparan.

Rasa pening di kepala menjadi salah satu penyebabnya. Terlalu banyak mengkonsumsi minuman keras, hingga kesadaran semakin hilang perlahan. Ini semua karena _vodka_ aneh yang disodorkan seorang gadis asing di tengah kerumunan pesta, yang terlambat menjadi sebuah penyesalan untuk dirinya kemudian.

Pesta yang terlalu liar dan masih akan berlanjut hingga tengah malam nanti, mungkin sampai matahari menunjukkan cahaya pertamanya di tahun baru. Pesta pengganti tahun tidak pernah lebih baik daripada ini, walaupun dirinya bukan penggila pesta liar yang menyediakan berbagai kesenangan di ambang batas, memacu adrenalin yang bercampur dengan kecerobohan diri sendiri. Jiwa muda yang terlalu bebas, seringkali menjadi tajuk utama di halaman utama surat kabar di musim panas, ataupun di awal tahun.

Ichigo kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, sambil sesekali mengeratkan jaket kulit hitam tebalnya untuk menghindari udara dingin yang menusuk. Badai salju beberapa hari yang lalu belum menghilangkan efek setelahnya, masih menyisakan karpet putih basah di daerah pinggiran _Stockholm_ yang gelap dan dingin. Aktivitas warga terganggu, bahkan pesta akbar yang sudah direncanakan jauh hari terancam dibatalkan di berbagai tempat, seperti _Stureplan_ ataupun _Kungsträdgården_.

Beberapa pemuda kreatif merencanakan pesta dadakan, di sebuah gedung sekolah yang terbengkalai, jauh dari bunyi bising kendaraan juga para polisi yang berpatroli dua puluh empat jam. Dan Ichigo lebih memilih untuk pulang, meninggalkan Renji juga Ikkaku yang masih tersesat di dalam sana, sebelum dirinya terjebak dalam ketidaksadaran dan menyadari kebodohannya esok hari—dimana akhirnya terbangun di salah satu sudut ruangan dengan pakaian tidak lengkap dan mendapatkan _hangover_ parah. Dirinya bergidik memikirkan hal itu, kembali terjebak ke dalam masa lalu yang buruk. Tidak ingin terulang lagi, untuk ke beberapa kalinya.

Dering suara ponselnya memecah keheningan, memacu degup jantungnya sedikit bertambah kencang. Dengan cekatan tangannya merogoh saku celananya, menemukan ponselnya dengan nama tidak asing tertera di layar depannya. Hirako.

"Halo—"

" _Kau pergi ke mana, jeruk?!"_ teriakan itu hampir membuat telinga Ichigo berdengung. Segera dijauhkannya ponsel dari telinganya, sementara suara pesta masih terdengar liar di latar belakang. _"Aku sudah berlarian seperti orang gila sambil meneriakkan namamu ke setiap sudut ruangan!"_

"Benarkah? Masih menggunakan pakaian lengkapmu?"

" _Tidak lucu, bodoh! Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk pergi, kau bercanda? Kembali kemari!"_

Ichigo tersenyum simpul, begitu mendengar salah satu teman gilanya terdengar panik. "Aku tidak percaya kau kehabisan para gadis di dalam sana dan mencariku sebagai gantinya? Haruskah aku terharu?"

" _Otakku masih waras, karena menurutku Neliel masih menjadi wanita terseksi yang pernah kutemui, walaupun dia sama sekali bukan tipeku! Oh, mungkin aku bisa berubah pikiran, seandainya kau mengubah gaya rambutmu menjadi sama dengan Ikkaku!"_

Ichigo mendengus kesal, mendengar penuturan Hirako yang tidak masuk akal. Ditambah suaranya yang kadang melengking seperti burung parkit, menambah kerutan di dahinya semakin dalam. "Sebenarnya apa yang kau inginkan? Aku sudah separuh jalan menuju rumah."

" _Apa? Kau kembali ke rumah?!"_

"Jangan berteriak tepat di depan telingaku!"

" _Di sini terlalu bising!"_ Hirako menggerutu marah. _"Dan sekarang David Guetta yang mengambil alih tempat ini!"_

Ichigo kembali mengernyit tidak suka dan samar-samar bisa mendengar _Where Them Girls At_ dari pengeras audio ruangan. "Kalau begitu carilah tempat yang lebih sepi, bodoh!"

" _Ini masalah penting! Jadi, kembalilah kemari sebelum aku yang akan mengejarmu detik ini juga dan menyeret bokongmu!"_

"Masalah apa lagi, _huh_?" cibir Ichigo—berteriak. Kepalanya semakin berdenyut kuat. Langkahnya hampir terpeleset karena dirinya yang tidak fokus pada jalan di depan. Hari semakin buruk untuknya.

" _Orihime mencarimu!"_

Ichigo terdiam dalam langkahnya, membuat Zangetsu kembali menggonggong. Terlalu dingin di luar sini dan anjing berbulu tebal itu ingin segera berbaring di dekat penghangat ruangan. Sementara napasnya tercekat, Zangetsu memprotes dengan menarik-narik lengan jaket tuannya dengan moncongnya.

" _Dia mencarimu dan memaksaku untuk membantunya menemukan dirimu! Karena aku tidak bisa menolak permintaan dengan wajah manisnya itu, aku—"_

"Katakan saja aku sudah pulang."

" _Ichigo! Jangan begini padaku! Kalau dia tahu kau sudah pulang, Orihime juga akan segera meninggalkan pesta ini!"_

Ichigo kembali mengeluh, hampir mengumpat karena tiang listrik yang berada tepat di depan wajahnya. "Kalau begitu ikat saja tangannya!"

Dengan itu, hubungan perbincangan itu diputuskan oleh Ichigo—segera mematikan ponselnya dan mencabut baterainya. Hirako selalu menyulitkan dirinya, apalagi dengan masalah Inoue, primadona kampus yang menjadi idola seumur hidup si pria berambut kuning menyala. Ichigo enggan untuk sekedar ikut campur masalah tidak penting, menurutnya merugikan sebagian waktunya dari belajar dan berlatih _ice hockey_ awal tahun. Dia kembali mendesah, menciptakan kabut asap putih di depan wajahnya. Hari semakin dingin.

"Ayo Zangetsu, kita pulang," ucapnya, dan mendapat kibasan ekor dari sahabat setianya.

Mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya, meninggalkan kebisingan kota yang semakin menjadi. Sementara kembang api mulai dinyalakan lebih awal, Ichigo merasakan perasaan tidak tenang yang sedikit mengusik. Bukan karena rasa dingin dari salju, tapi hal lain. Seseorang sedang mengamati dirinya, dari balik semak-semak pekarangan rumah kosong di depan jalan. Walaupun matanya tidak menangkap jelas sosoknya, keganjilan itu terasa begitu kental.

Hal yang sudah berlangsung beberapa hari belakangan, sesuatu menggelitik tenguknya hingga terasa dingin—merinding. Perasaan aneh yang menjalar hingga ke ujung kuku, melekat sepanjang hari seperti lem. Renji meyakinkan bahwa itu hanya prasangka buruk Ichigo, mungkin semacam halusinasi belaka. Sementara Hirako beranggapan seorang fans kutu buku sedang menguntitnya diam-diam. Tidak ada spekulasi baik di antara mereka, hanya menambah beban berlebih di pundak Ichigo.

Tiba-tiba saja Zangetsu menyalak dan berlari ke arah semak-semak, dimana perhatian Ichigo teralihkan beberapa saat yang lalu. Suara pekikan terdengar dari balik sana, mengambil langkah Ichigo yang semakin cepat berlari, menghindari beberapa kemungkinan buruk yang bisa terjadi. Walaupun kelegaan ini semua bisa selesai—mungkin saja penguntitnya menyerah—atau ketakutan yang semakin menjadi, akan rasa bersalah seseorang terluka karena dirinya.

"Zangetsu! Hentikan!"

Ichigo tiba di dalam balik kegelapan semak, menemukan Zangetsu yang menindih sesuatu di bawahnya. Tepatnya seseorang, karena tubuhnya terlalu kecil untuk dilihat hanya dalam sekilas pandangan. Ichigo menarik kalung rantai Zangetsu, menyingkirkannya dari tubuh kecil yang sekarang terlihat gemetaran.

"Hei, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo khawatir, melihat sosok itu mulai berdiri untuk duduk.

Dia tidak menjawab, namun kini wajahnya mulai terlihat. Kulit putih di dalam remang-remang cahaya lampu jalan, serta mata besar yang memandang Ichigo. Rambutnya hitam dan jatuh tepat di atas bahunya. Gadis kecil ini terlihat begitu tegang, membuat Ichigo merasa bersalah karena tidak berhasil menahan Zangetsu yang menerjangnya.

"Maaf, anjingku menyerangmu tiba-tiba," ucap Ichigo sambil mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau bisa berdiri?"

Gadis itu mengangguk perlahan dan menerima uluran tangan Ichigo. Rasa dingin beku menjalar cepat dari ujung jari yang bersentuhan. Ichigo mulai merasa menggigil, hingga bulu kuduknya meremang.

Perhatian Ichigo jatuh ke arah baju yang dikenakannya, kembali memunculkan kerutan di dahinya. Baju yang berkilau indah membalut tubuh gadis kecil itu. Gaun pesta putih bersih dengan lengan panjang yang hampir menutupi seluruh tangannya, hingga ke jari-jari mungilnya.

Ichigo menarik keluar si gadis, dari semak-semak gelap. Cahaya lampu mulai menyinari keberadaan mereka, perlahan Ichigo terpukau dengan wujud gadis itu. Matanya besar sejernih batu _amethyst_ murni, memelototi dirinya seperti menilai. Kulitnya yang terlalu putih, sebening kristal es. Perasaan aneh mengusik ketenangan Ichigo, di saat sepasang mata itu tidak kunjung mengalihkan pandangan, masih setia memandanginya dengan takjub.

Di saat itu pula Ichigo tahu bahwa dirinya sudah jatuh tak berdaya pada pesona si gadis asing.

"Kau … dari daerah sini?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

Gadis itu menggeleng, kali ini tersenyum singkat. "Tidak, aku dari Utara."

' _Utara Stockholm'_ , pikir Ichigo. "Di sana sedang mengadakan pesta kostum?"

"Pesta kostum?"

"Salju masih turun dan kau tidak keberatan akan hal itu? Udaranya sungguh dingin," jelas Ichigo, sedikit heran dengan gadis itu yang sama sekali tidak bergeming.

"Kau siapa?" tanya gadis itu tiba-tiba, beringsut mendekat hingga jari-jarinya menyentuh jaket Ichigo.

Kali ini dirinya semakin merasa gugup, melihat si gadis mungil—yang kemungkinan mabuk—semakin mendekati dirinya. "A … aku?"

"Siapa namamu?"

"Ichigo. Namaku Ichigo," jawabnya, hampir berbisik.

Gadis itu tersenyum lebar, menambah ritme degup jantung di dada Ichigo. Perlahan, rasa hangat merayap ke pipinya. Dirinya tersipu, karena hal sepele. Seorang gadis cantik tersenyum padanya—gadis mungil yang sedingin es.

"Ichigo," gumam si gadis, sedikit menyukai kata itu keluar dari mulutnya.

"Dan kau? Siapa namamu?" tanya Ichigo lanjut.

Gadis itu mengerjap, sebelum akhirnya mendentingkan namanya seperti sebuah perapalan magis. "Aku Rukia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _She stood there dressed in cold white down  
as soft winds swirled around her.  
Her angelic face smiled  
as she surveyed her wonderland.  
Her time had come again  
as it did once a year  
to cleanse the world white,  
making it seem bright  
under the pale moon _**(*)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_*_ Dancing With Snow Queen _*_**

 **By: Morning Eagle**

 **:: Image Cover don't belong to me ::**

 **Disclaimer :: Bleach belong to Kubo Tite ::**

 **Just to warn you all :: AU, OOC, Misstypos...for this story**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Jadi?"

"Apa?"

"Kau tinggal di dekat sini, Ichigo?" tanya Rukia, memiringkan kepalanya ke samping. "Boleh aku lihat tempat tinggalmu?"

Sesuatu seperti menghantam kepala Ichigo, keras hingga menimbulkan getaran ke seluruh pembuluh darahnya yang memacu. Belum pernah sebelumnya ada seorang gadis yang ingin melihat tempat tinggalnya. Secara blakblakan. Menanyakan nomor teleponnya, sering, tapi tidak untuk menapakkan kaki ke tempat pribadinya.

Gadis di depannya semakin terlihat aneh, namun matanya berkata lain. Ichigo tidak bisa berhenti untuk menatapnya, ditambah senyuman manisnya yang sanggup melelehkan salju beku sekalipun.

"Maaf?" ucap Ichigo, sedikit takut. "Kau? Kita baru saja bertemu—"

"Siapa namanya?"

Lagi-lagi gadis mungil itu mengalihkan pembicaraan, kini menatap sahabatnya yang mulai kedinginan. Tangannya terangkat ingin menyentuh anjing peliharaannya, namun ragu dan menggantung di udara.

"Dia Zangetsu, partnerku," jawab Ichigo tersenyum geli, melihat tingkah Rukia yang kekanak-kanakkan. "Sentuh saja, dia tidak akan menggiggit."

Rukia mengulurkan tangannya dan jari-jarinya putihnya mulai menyentuh puncak kepala Zangetsu. Dengan lembut dia membelainya, kini senyuman kembali tersungging di wajahnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan Zangetsu, yang tiba-tiba menjauh dan menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. Ichigo terbelalak lebar, menyadari ada yang salah dalam situasi janggal ini. Tangan kanannya terulur dan menangkup pipi Rukia, merasakan sesuatu yang menggelitik, mengirimkan sentuhan beku ke tenguknya.

Bukan tangannya saja yang membeku akibat menyentuh lantai salju, tapi seluruh tubuhnya.

"Kau kedinginan!" ucap Ichigo, segera melepaskan _shawl_ di lehernya dan melilitkan di leher Rukia.

Rukia hanya mematung dan menatap Ichigo ragu. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku kuat dingin."

"Suhu di luar sini hampir mencapai minus nol derajat! Seharusnya sejak awal aku menyadari tubuhmu yang mulai membeku," gumamnya, sambil menangkup kedua tangan Rukia dalam genggamannya—menghangatkannya. "Dimana rumahmu?"

"Rumahku? Itu—jauh dari sini, di Utara. Kau mau ikut denganku—"

"Sebaiknya kau ikut denganku," potong Ichigo cepat, meraih tangan Rukia dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaketnya. "Tempatnya tidak jauh, setidaknya kau hangatkan tubuhmu sebelum terserang hipotermia."

Dan mereka melangkah bersama, diikuti Zangetsu di belakang yang semakin menggoyangkan ekornya cepat. Salju semakin turun lebat, memulai awal beku di akhir Desember, dan berlanjut di hari-hari baru Januari.

.

.

.

Lampu dinyalakan, sekaligus penghangat ruangan yang dibiarkan menyala sejak pagi hari. Derap langkah kaki mengisi kekosongan ruangan, hingga beranjak ke tengah ruangan yang sedikit berantakan. Ruang keluarga, atau biasa lebih disebut sebagai ruang berkumpul. Tempat Ichigo menghabiskan waktunya menonton berita utama dan acara komedi murahan atau bermain _Resident Evil_ bersama Renji hingga larut malam.

"Duduklah," perintah Ichigo, menunjuk sofa tua berwarna hijau botol. Walaupun terlihat usang, tapi masih nyaman untuk diduduki. "Aku akan mengambilkan teh panas untukmu."

Rukia masih terdiam, mengamati ruangan kecil di sekelilingnya, lebih kecil dari tempat tinggalnya. Warna coklat mendominasi, dimulai dari dinding, lemari, hingga karpet bercorak aksen Timur Tengah. Lalu sebuah televisi layar lebar di tengah ruangan, dihiasi oleh berbagai DVD di rak samping kiri-kanannya, juga berbagai buku yang hampir berserakan di lantai ruangan. Lampu lantai bertengger di samping sofa, dengan bentuk aneh yang miring ke satu arah, berwarna hijau neon. Zangetsu terbaring di sampingnya, di karpet nyaman miliknya—tepat di samping penghangat ruangan.

Sesuatu menyentuh pundak Rukia, terasa lembut dan hangat. Kepalanya terdongak, menyadari Ichigo yang berada di belakangnya. Dia menyampirkan selimut tebal di bahu-punggung telanjang Rukia, yang kini menjuntai ke lantai seperti sebuah jubah.

"Kau mematung karena dingin atau karena terpukau?" godanya, menyadari ekspresi Rukia tidak berubah. "Percayalah, ruangan ini tidak mewah seperti apartemen lainnya."

"Tapi aku menyukainya," jawab Rukia, kembali tersenyum dan mengedarkan pandangannya sekali lagi. Matanya menemukan sesuatu yang menarik, tepat di belakang tubuhnya. Dinding ruangan yang bewarna lain. Melihat ilusi tembok batu bata yang dihancurkan, mengekspos apa yang ada dibaliknya. Sebuah pemandangan hutan liar terasa timbul—hutan hujan tropis—dimana daun-daun lebar yang berembun bercampur satu bersama beberapa burung warna-warni **(1)**. Tangan Rukia gatal untuk menyentuhnya, dan sedikit kecewa saat merasakan datarnya tembok dinding di telapak tangannya.

"Ini … apa?"

" _Graffiti_. Itu aku yang menggambarnya," jelas Ichigo, ikut mengamati dinding di depannya. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk kepala yang tidak terasa gatal, hanya merasa gugup. "Butuh beberapa hari untuk menyelesaikannya, dan pemilik apartemen sama sekali tidak melarangnya. Tidak ada yang lebih keren daripada ini."

"Bagaimana cara membuatnya?"

"Hah? Ah, itu menggunakan beberapa cat tembok—"

"Tunjukkan padaku!" ucap Rukia, hampir berteriak. Senyumnya semakin tersungging, seperti anak kecil yang tidak sabar untuk menyambut Hari Natal. Ichigo tidak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, mengingatkannya pada reaksi adik kecilnya di rumah yang sebenarnya—Jepang.

"Tentu, aku bisa mengajarkannya padamu," jawab Ichigo. "Tapi tidak hari ini."

Tangan Rukia masih menyentuh dinding di depannya, dan suara teko di atas kompor berteriak bising, menandakan air sudah sepenuhnya panas. Ichigo bergegas menuju dapur, meninggalkan Rukia yang masih terpana. Mulutnya masih sedikit menganga, mengeluarkan suara tawa kecil saat membayangkan gambar tersebut terwujud dalam benaknya. Dirinya berada di balik tembok itu, merasakan kehangatan mentari di kulit dinginnya.

"Hei, Rukia," panggil Ichigo, dari balik pintu dapur. "Kau masih berdiri di sana?"

"Hmm?" gumam Rukia, mengerjapkan matanya bingung.

"Kemarilah!" Ichigo berjalan ke arah sofa, sambil membawa dua cangkir teh panas. "Kau harus menghangatkan dirimu."

Rukia menuruti apa yang dikatakan pemuda asing itu, duduk tepat di samping Ichigo dan menerima segelas teh susu panas. Hidungnya tersentuh uap panas dari kepulan gelas, bergidik menggelitik. Alisnya berkerut tidak suka, ketika rasa panas itu menerpa wajahnya. Tangannya dinaikkan dan hampir menangkup gelas, lalu angin dingin muncul dari sana—membekukan airnya, juga gelasnya.

Ichigo baru saja mulai menyesap tehnya, yang kemudian terbelalak lebar dan tersedak paksa. Rukia—gadis aneh di sampingnya—baru saja membekukan gelas di tangannya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut kuat.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?!"

"Minumannya terlalu panas," ucap Rukia, mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku tidak bisa meminumnya."

Sikap Ichigo semakin tidak nyaman, yang kini memiringkan tubuhnya ke samping, hingga punggungnya membentur pegangan tangan sofa. Rasa dingin terasa di tenguknya, juga perutnya yang terasa tegang. Dia meyakinkan dirinya, bahwa ini hanyalah efek samping dari _vodka_ yang diminumnya beberapa saat lalu. Dirinya terlalu mabuk untuk melihat dan memproses kejadian apa yang ada di sekitarnya, untuk saat ini.

Rukia menyesap minumannya, tidak bereaksi apapun akan keterkejutan Ichigo—mengiranya sebagai hal yang lumrah. Matanya masih memandang ke depan, menghitung jumlah DVD di rak pertama, lalu berlanjut ke rak kedua, dan ketiga.

"Kau … ini nyata?" Tangan Ichigo terulur, sedikit bergetar saat menyentuh gelas di tangan Rukia. Dan rasanya dingin, membeku. Benar-benar es. "Kau membekukannya!"

Rukia tersenyum dari balik minumannya. "Tentu! Selain itu, aku bisa membuat patung es hanya dalam sekali jentikan jari! Kau mau melihatnya?"

Ichigo tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, senang ataukah takut. Orang normal pada umumya akan segera lari dan berteriak ketakutan. Sama halnya seperti bertemu hantu tanpa kepala atau mayat berjalan yang tidak lagi utuh. Dia tidak menolak, malah semakin mendekat ke area yang seharusnya berbahaya. Rasa tertarik pada gadis yang membekukan otaknya perlahan, berniat untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Apa yang ada di balik kristal ungu—berbinar menatapnya dengan begitu berani?

"Siapa sebenarnya kau?"

"Pertanyaan sebenarnya adalah aku ini apa? Bukankah seharusnya kau bertanya seperti itu, Ichigo?"

Ichigo terdiam, mendapati cahaya di mata Rukia mulai meredup. Seakan salju dinginnya turun membasahi bumi. Gadis itu meratapi sesuatu yang Ichigo tidak mengerti. Mungkin tidak akan pernah bisa.

"Mungkin seharusnya kau takut kepadaku. Tidak seharusnya aku mengikutimu, ini kesalahan terbesar yang pernah kubuat—"

"Tunggu," potong Ichigo tergesa. "Apa maksudmu mengikutiku? Sejak kapan?"

"Saat kau dan teman-temanmu mengunjungi Taman Nasional di Utara." Senyuman kembali terlihat di wajah mungilnya. "Kau menarik perhatianku—dengan warna rambutmu yang cerah. Itu secerah matahari sore yang hangat, tidak pernah aku melihatnya selama aku turun ke kota. Aku … menyukaimu."

Ichigo terpaku, hampir sepenuhnya membeku. Tidak mengerti apa yang harus dia katakan, begitu seorang gadis asing mengungkapkan perasaan pribadinya. Matanya terbelalak, begitu menyadari kejanggalan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Taman Nasional—itu hampir sebulan yang lalu!" Kini kesadaran kembali membangunkan emosinya. "Kau … mengikutiku selama sebulan ini?!" Yang sama saja dengan menguntit.

Rukia mengangguk, meneguk minumannya yang membeku. Esnya menyentuh bibirnya dan dia tertawa karena kebodohannya.

"Aku…" Ichigo kehabisan kata-kata. "Aku tidak mengerti. Di mana selama ini kau tinggal?"

"Di mana pun. Di balik semak-semak, di atas pohon, di antara kotak-kotak kayu yang membuatku nyaman."

' _Kau bukan kucing!_ ' ingin sekali Ichigo merutuk kepadanya. Tapi tidak bisa. Rasa simpati yang terlalu besar mulai memenuhi dadanya. Gadis aneh di hadapannya terlalu dingin sekaligus lugu. Ada kesenduan canggung di sana.

"Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku," ucap Rukia lantang, akhirnya. Dia berdiri, menghadap Ichigo yang masih merasa dirinya hilang setengah kesadarannya.

"Eh? Kemana?"

"Ke tempatku—kerajaan es. Kau bisa menjadi temanku dan mungkin calon pangeranku."

Ichigo mendengus tidak suka. "Kau ini sedang dalam cerita Cinderella atau apa? Mencari pangeran?"

"Itu yang dikatakan kakakku sebelum dia turun dari takhtanya dan meninggalkaku sebagai ratu berikutnya. Aku harus mencari pangeran pendampingku, maka di situlah kebahagiaan itu berada."

"Kerajaan..." gumam Ichigo, mengerutkan alisnya tajam seperti tokoh jahatnya. Dia jelas-jelas belum mengerti inti permasalahannya. "Jadi kau turun dari kerajaanmu—yang bisa kutebak ada di Taman Nasional Utara—untuk mencari pangeran yang membantu pemerintahanmu? Lagipula, memangnya di sana ada kerajaan?" Kali ini dia berusaha menahan tawanya.

Rukia mendesah lelah, merasa tidak sabaran. "Bukan di Taman Nasional, tapi di puncak gunung Utara. Dan di sana memang ada kerajaan, aku bisa membuktikannya kepadamu."

"Rakyatmu?"

"Hmhm…" Gadis itu mengangguk. "Sejak kakakku turun dari gunung dan pergi dengan pangeran _elf_ -nya, aku tinggal bersama Rudolph dan yang lainnya. Kelinci gunung, burung elang Utara, beberapa tupai di kaki gunung—"

Penjelasan Rukia terhenti, ketika mendapati Ichigo menunduk dan menyembunyikan wajahnya. Sebelah tangannya memijat pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut kuat. Cerita dongeng yang dipaksakan menjadi suatu kenyataan pahit di depan matanya.

Ichigo tidak memercayainya, sama sekali. Tapi kenyataan Rukia adalah gadis yang spesial, dia bisa menerimanya.

Pria itu memilih angkat kaki menuju dapur, mencari aspirin yang tersisa. Dia menemukannya di dalam laci peralatan dapur. Entah siapa yang memasukannya ke dalam sana.

Dia bersandar pada daun pintu dengan mata terpejam. Rasa dingin menyapu tenguk juga lengan kanannya. Ichigo belum bisa membuka matanya, walaupun dia tahu Rukia berdiri di sebelahnya.

Diam tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau tidak memercayaiku." Sebuah pernyataan, bukan pertanyaan.

"Kau mengatakannya seakan sedang membaca buku dongeng. Terisolasi di atas gunung dengan suhu di bawah nol derajat bukanlah tempat yang baik untukmu, Rukia."

Tidak ada jawaban.

Derap langkah ringan mulai menjauh. Ichigo membuka matanya, tidak menemukan gadis itu di sebelahnya.

Dia menjauh.

"Mungkin kau bukan pangeran yang ditakdirkan untukku," ucap Rukia dari seberang ruangan, membuka jendela dan bersiap untuk melompat. "Aku harus segera kembali sebelum fajar menyingsing. Mereka mungkin mengkhawatirkanku."

Rukia melompat tanpa melihat Ichigo terakhir kalinya. Meninggalkan selimut tebal di atas lantai yang terlapisi butiran salju putih.

Zangetsu menggongong, memanggil sosok yang mulai disukainya itu. Ratu Es yang putus asa di tengah salju turun.

Ichigo merutuk, menyadari rasa bersalah sudah menusuk sisi relung jantungnya. Dia berlari ke arah pintu keluar, sambil menyambar jaket juga _shawl_ tebalnya. Zangetsu mengikuti di belakang, setia ke mana pun tuannya pergi.

Pintu tertutup rapat. Meninggalkan cangkir es yang perlahan mencair di atas meja kopi.

.

.

.

Ichigo berlari mengitari komplek, berusaha untuk tidak terjatuh karena licinnya es. Paru-parunya sudah mulai membeku karena suhu ekstrem. Dan dia masih belum bisa menemukan Rukia di mana pun.

Zangetsu menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan, lalu mengendus. Ikut mencari ke mana gadis es itu menghilang.

Jalan malam hari terasa sepi juga gelap. Penerang satu-satunya berasal dari beranda rumah juga lampu jalan. Mata memandang ke depan, namun kegelapan menghalanginya.

Ichigo memanggil dalam keputusasaan. Memanggil nama Sang Ratu berulang kali hingga tenggorokannya terasa sakit. Berharap gadis itu berubah pikiran dan tidak pergi seorang diri ke atas gunung.

Ichigo tidak menyukainya, saat Rukia bercerita tentang rumahnya di atas sana. Wajah gadis itu menunjukkan semuanya. Kesepian yang begitu kuat hingga memutuskannya turun dari gunung. Sebisa mungkin Ichigo ingin mencegahnya kembali. Setidaknya memulai kehidupan baru seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Walaupun Rukia bukanlah manusia normal. Dia spesial.

Dan menghiraukan Rukia sama saja dengan melempar tanggung jawab. Itu sama sekali bukan prinsipnya.

"Rukia!" Ichigo menapaki belokan ke arah taman kosong, yang hanya diterangi lampu redup dan ayunan berkarat.

Matanya memicing, berusaha melihat di balik salju turun juga gelapnya malam. Seseorang duduk di sana, menciptakan bunyi berderit dari besi aus ayunan. Dan Zangetsu menggongong ke arah sosok itu sambil berlari kencang.

Suara terkejut dan terjatuh terdengar kemudian. Ichigo segera berlari menyusul, mendapati Zangetsu sudah menjatuhkan Rukia ke atas salju.

"Tu … tunggu!" Rukia berusaha menjauhkan Zangetsu dari atas tubuhnya. Gadis itu tertawa saat Zangetsu menjilati wajahnya, menyalurkan rasa rindu dalam bentuk afeksi fisik.

Ichigo segera menarik kalung Zangetsu, menjauhkan anjing periang itu dari atas tubuh Rukia. Sebelum meremukkannya. Ekornya mengibas-kibas, menandakan dia begitu bahagia atas kerja kerasnya.

Rukia masih tertegun, duduk di atas salju dengan rambutnya yang berantakan tidak karuan. Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan binatang seagresif Zangetsu. Selain singa gunung yang selalu dihindarinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Kali ini Ichigo yang bicara, mengulurkan tangannya kepada Rukia.

Rukia hanya memandangnya tanpa melakukan apa pun. Dia lebih suka duduk di atas salju dingin daripada menerima kebaikan Ichigo yang terasa hambar.

"Kau tidak perlu mencariku," bisik Rukia tidak suka.

"Dan membiarkanmu berjalan sendirian di tengah malam? Ini menjelang tahun baru dan banyak orang-orang mabuk berkeliaran di jalan kota."

"Mungkin salah satu dari mereka adalah pangeranku."

"Jangan bodoh!" Ichigo berteriak tidak tertahan, membuat Rukia berjengit kaget.

Pria itu langsung menarik Rukia berdiri dan menyampirkan _shawl_ -nya untuk melawan angin malam. Rukia tidak berani angkat bicara, selama Ichigo mengerutkan dahinya dalam-dalam.

"Kau tahu kalau dunia ini begitu menyeramkan, lantas mengapa kau pergi seorang diri?"

"Entahlah," jawab Rukia hati-hati. "Sejak awal aku selalu melakukannya sendirian."

Tangan Ichigo menggapai rambut Rukia, menatanya kembali di samping wajahnya. Buku jari Ichigo membelai pipi dinginnya, merasakan kehangatan tiba-tiba muncul.

Gadis itu bisa merona. Dia sama seperti orang-orang lainnya.

Darah yang sama mengalir di nadi berdenyut hidup.

"Bagaimana kalau kau tinggal di sini?" tawar Ichigo, merasakan senyumnya tertarik untuk pertama kali di hari itu.

Rukia terkejut bukan main. Matanya semakin membesar, sebesar kelereng. Napasnya tertahan di dada, sulit untuk dihembuskan.

Pertama kali bagi gadis itu untuk mendengar kebaikan dari mulut manusia.

"Itu tidak mungkin, Ichigo."

"Kau tidak akan meleleh karena matahari terik, bukan?" Sebuah pertanyaan yang terdengar seperti ejekan. Ichigo tertawa kecil karenanya.

"Kulitku sensitif terhadap panas, tapi aku masih bisa menahannya. Aku—" Rukia menunduk malu, merasakan kembali rona panas di pipinya. "—ingin sekali merasakan musim panas yang sesungguhnya. Laut juga pasir putih, bukan hamparan salju yang dingin seperti di atas gunung. Lalu wangi angin laut yang terasa lembab."

"Dari mana kau tahu hal itu?"

"Kakakku selalu menceritakannya kepadaku, sebelum dia pergi dari kerajaan. Aku sungguh keras kepala untuk tidak mengikutinya turun. Itu hal terlarang bagi Ratu Es, satu fakta yang kuyakini sejak aku ditakdirkan menjadi penerus kakakku." Rukia termenung sedih, memberikan senyum getir menahan tangisnya. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan kesalahan lagi, tidak setelah apa yang sudah dilakukan kakakku."

"Kau menanggung bebannya, padahal aturan itu tidak benar-benar nyata, bukan?"

"Itu—"

"Kau tidak mati saat turun dari gunung," potong Ichigo. "Sudah menunjukkan bahwa kau boleh melakukan apa pun sesuka hatimu."

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan segalanya dan berbuat apa yang hatiku kehendaki. Karena aku adalah ratunya. _Snow Queen_ akan tetap tinggal di istana dinginnya, itu yang selalu terucap dari setiap cerita manusia. Karena dari sanalah aku bisa tetap hidup. Kisah menceritakan segalanya, termasuk hidupku."

Ichigo menyentuhkan tangannya pada tangan Rukia yang sebeku es dan menggigil karenanya. Tangan perempuan pertama yang pernah digenggamnya erat, tidak pernah terpikirkan akan sedingin boneka salju.

"Kupikir, kisah hidupmu bisa kautulis sendiri, Rukia."

Gadis itu mendengarkan, mendongakkan wajahnya untuk menatap wajah Ichigo. Pria muda tampan yang menarik perhatiannya, setiap kali mata itu berbicara.

"Ratu Es tidak terus berdiam diri di atas kerajaannya, bukan? Ceritanya akan semakin membosankan bila kau terus duduk di atas takhtamu selama salju masih turun dari langit. Bagaimana kalau kau memulai petualanganmu sendiri?"

"Seperti apa?" Rukia bertanya.

"Ratu Es yang mencari kehangatan musim panas tanpa meleleh dan bertemu dengan putri duyung atau pun Rapanzel."

"Yang benar Rapunzel," koreksi Rukia.

Ichigo mendengus tidak percaya. "Kau tahu?"

"Bukan karena sepanjang hari aku diam di menaraku, maka aku tidak tahu kisah dunia. Terkadang, aku suka menyelinap ke perpustakaan kota dan membaca beberapa buku," aku Rukia. "Mencari tahu kisah kehidupan dari negeri seberang."

Sekarang Ichigo mulai merasa pusing. Mengikuti alur cerita Rukia sama seperti berubah menjadi pria kehilangan akal. Dia tidak percaya sudah mengatakan semua hal itu.

"Aku hanya takut," tambah Rukia.

"Takut?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku kehilangan diriku sendiri? Dunia ini terlalu luas untuk kujelajah seorang diri. Bagaimana bila aku tersesat?"

"Bukankah aku yang akan menemanimu?"

Ichigo tidak bisa menarik kata-katanya. Dia terkejut dengan apa yang sudah dikatakannya, bersedia melakukan apa pun untuk gadis yang baru ditemuinya itu. Ratu Es yang hampir kehilangan jati diri.

Dan dia adalah pangeran dari negeri dongeng. Datang untuk menyelamatkan hidup Sang Ratu.

Akhir bahagia bisa terbentuk saat itu juga.

"Kau mau menjadi pangeranku?" tanya Rukia dengan suara melengking. Jelas terlihat dia begitu antusias.

"A … aku—itu terlalu cepat untuk diputuskan!" Ichigo tergagap, berusaha menahan rasa malunya. Sekarang wajahnya yang memerah.

"Aku tahu kau bisa menjadi pangeran yang hebat, Ichigo. Aku menantikan hal itu."

"Hentikan!"

"Lalu, pertama-tama apa yang harus kulakukan?"

" _Hah_?"

"Aku tinggal di dunia manusia bersamamu," ulang Rukia menjelaskan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan pertama kali?"

Semudah itu Rukia berubah pikiran dan membuat Ichigo kembali membeku. Tinggal bersamanya sama saja dengan tidur satu apartemen. Satu kamar, di sisi lain Renji sudah menjadi penghuni tetap di sana. Atau mungkin Ichigo akan menjadi penghuni tetap di sofa ruang tengahnya.

Pikiran Ichigo teralihkan oleh sebuah suara besar dari langit. Ledakan keras yang menampakkan cahaya api berkilat menyala, menyebar seperti bunga yang baru saja mekar. Kembang api yang membuncah di langit malam, menerangi kota yang hampir saja tertidur.

"Kembang api!" teriak Rukia melengking. "Ini pertama kali aku melihatnya!"

Ichigo mengerjap tidak percaya. Menyadari gadis di sebelahnya baru saja menapaki kaki keluar dari 'penjara dingin' di Utara. "Benarkah?"

"Aku selalu membacanya dari buku, tapi tidak pernah melihat dengan kedua mataku sendiri. Secara langsung memang lebih indah!"

Ichigo tersenyum karenanya, melihat Rukia sudah kembali semangat dari rasa kesendiriannya. Gadis itu membalas genggaman erat Ichigo, menyalurkan rasa dingin di atas kulit panas yang sedikit kapalan juga kasar.

Rukia begitu lembut dan memesona. Ichigo melihatnya, ketika cahaya kembang api terpatri di permukaan kulit putihnya.

Zangetsu ikut menggonggong ke atas langit, melihat sesuatu yang begitu terang juga berisik dari atas kepalanya. Ekornya kembali mengibas-kibas terlalu cepat.

"Kita lakukan perayaan tahun baru!" teriak Ichigo melawan bunyi kembang api.

"Perayaan?"

"Menunggu matahari pertama terbit dari cakrawala," tambah Ichigo.

"Lalu?"

"Lalu?" ulang Ichigo. "Kita bisa menghapus kebosanan sambil berbincang atau bermain permainan. Apa pun itu."

"Terdengar menyenangkan."

"Aku bisa mengajarimu cara bermain game," tawar Ichigo. "Atau cara membuat _graffiti_. Aku bisa mengajarkan dasarnya kepadamu."

Rukia merasakan rasa bahagia membuncah di dadanya. Rasa diterima juga merasakan apa yang namanya kehangatan.

Akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang pernah dirasakan kakaknya, ketika meninggalkan rumah dinginnya.

' _Pergi tidak berarti melepaskan rumahmu, Rukia. Hatimu akan selalu memegang dirimu sendiri, ke mana pun kau melangkah. Percayai hal itu._ ' Itu yang pernah dikatakan kakaknya. Seharusnya dia bisa cepat mengerti apa maksud dari kalimat itu.

"Ayo kita pulang! Zangetsu bisa kedinginan di luar sini," ajak Ichigo, menarik tangan Rukia untuk mengikutinya.

Mereka berjalan dalam diam, menikmati keheningan yang terusik oleh keindahan langit malam. Kembang api akan terus mencerahkan kegelapan hingga subuh menjelang pagi tiba.

.

.

.

Rukia bersandar pada bahu Ichigo, sambil memerhatikan langit yang belum menampakkan wajah paginya. Matahari masih tenggelam di pembaringan, belum waktunya untuk bangkit.

Tangannya terbungkus oleh _sweater_ hangat milik Ichigo, jatuh kebesaran hingga pertengahan pahanya. Pakaiannya terlalu panjang dan membuatnya sulit untuk bergerak bebas, hingga memutuskan menerima tawaran Ichigo mengenakan _sweater_ hangat berwarna merah bata.

Ichigo tidak bisa bergerak banyak, selama Rukia masih menyandarkan bobot tubuhnya. Napas mereka selaras di tengah kehangatan ruangan. Hangat dan dingin menguap di udara.

Tivi dibiarkan menyala, menayangkan acara akhir tahun yang mengabarkan suasana di Town Square New York. Tidak ada yang memerhatikan, saling terlarut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Rukia melirik Ichigo yang masih tidak bergerak banyak, bersandar santai di sofa usangnya. Perlahan tangannya menyentuh pipi Ichigo, menolehkan wajahnya untuk menatap gadis itu.

"Apa yang sedang kaupikirkan, Ichigo?"

"Kau?" goda Ichigo, menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Bagaimana kalau kau ceritakan tentang dirimu?"

"Aku sudah menjelaskannya, bukan?"

"Yang benar-benar tentang dirimu—misalkan apa yang kaulakukan di waktu senggang? Musik apa yang kausuka atau kau pernah membuat kereta seluncur dari es?"

"Aku bisa membuatkannya untukmu," tawar Rukia.

Ichigo tersenyum, merasakan gadis es di sebelahnya mulai sedikit melunak. "Itu akan sangat keren!"

Rukia senang untuk bisa berguna bagi pria yang disukainya. Seseorang yang bergantung kepadanya adalah hal yang selalu diimpikannya selama ini. Terisolasi seorang diri di atas gunung membatasi ruang gerak juga keinginannya. Tidak ada yang peduli dengannya, kecuali teman-teman hewannya. Tidak ada yang pernah menanyakan keinginannya, kecuali angin dari puncak gunung yang turun menyapu gundukan salju.

Ichigo mengubah dunianya—memperluas tempatnya berpijak menjadi tak terbatas. Pria itu berhasil menggugah hatinya untuk mencoba hal baru. Pria yang menjadi sosok yang diidolakannya. Melakukan apa yang dia inginkan, terutama merasakan mentari di awal tahun.

Semuanya terasa begitu sempurna.

"Ichigo … terima kasih," ucap Rukia berbisik.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau memberikan tempat tinggal untukku, juga kesempatan menulis ceritaku sendiri."

Ichigo hanya bisa mengangguk, walaupun tahu siang nanti—setelah tidur panjangnya—dia akan menyesali semua tindakannya.

Atau mungkin tidak?

"Aku ingin berterima kasih kepadamu," tambah Rukia, menegakkan duduknya hingga sejajar dengan tinggi Ichigo.

"Hmm?"

Tanpa pikir panjang Rukia sudah memajukan tubuhnya ke arah Ichigo. Bibirnya menyentuh bibir Ichigo yang tanpa pertahanan. Menyalurkan rasa dinginnya kepada pria yang mematung tidak bergerak. Ichigo hanya merasakan rasa lembut juga dingin di bibirnya. Hanya beberapa detik yang membuatnya hampir terkena serangan jantung.

"Apa … itu?"

Suara pintu didobrak keras, diikuti suara riuh yang mengisi ruangan tiba-tiba. Renji datang—setengah mabuk—bersama Hirako di belakangnya.

Mereka melakukan perdebatan yang tidak dimengerti asal mulanya, sampai berhenti di tengah ruangan dengan wajah terbelalak. Menemukan sesuatu yang di luar perkiraan.

"Ichigo! Apa yang kaulakukan?!" teriak Hirako, menunjuk dengan telunjuknya. "Kau meninggalkan pesta dan memilih untuk bermesraan dengan gadis cantik di apartemen! Picik!"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu, Shinji!"

"Dia pacar diam-diammu, _huh_?" kata Renji, mendekati Rukia yang semakin beringsut ke lengan Ichigo. "Dia manis! Kau curang, Ichigo!"

"Siapa dua manusia yang tidak tahu sopan santun ini, Ichigo?" geram Rukia marah.

"Kau rela membiarkan temanmu kehilangan kesempatannya mendekati Orihime dan memilih bersenang-senang seorang diri? Itu bukan pertemanan namanya, Ichigo!"

"Kita kehilangan banyak wanita cantik karena kau pergi, bodoh!" tambah Renji, mengikuti Hirako.

"Lalu apa urusannya denganku?! Kenapa aku yang harus disalahkan?" balas Ichigo.

"Aku tahu kau menyimpan nomor Orihime!"

"Aku bahkan tidak mengenalnya dekat!"

"Katakan saja berapa banyak wanita yang sudah me- _follow_ -mu di _twitter_!" ungkap Renji, memperkeruh suasana di antara teman baiknya.

"Kau tahu aku tidak punya _twitter_ , Renji!"

"Yah, bilang saja kau ingin memonopoli Orihime juga gadis cantik ini seorang sendiri, bukan?!" Hirako tertawa miris. "Itu picik namanya!"

"Karena kau tidak pernah berani untuk menanyakannya langsung kepada Inoue, Hirako!"

"Hentikan!" Rukia berteriak, merentangkan tangannya ke udara.

Jendela bergetar kuat sebelum terbuka lebar dan membiarkan udara dingin masuk layaknya badai salju. Pusaran dingin terjadi di tengah ruangan, menghentikkan perdebatan itu seketika. Ichigo, Renji, juga Hirako melindungi wajah mereka dengan kedua tangan, menghalau angin dingin yang menampar wajah seakan membangunkan kesadaran.

Pusaran itu berhenti dan rintik salju turun sebagai gantinya. Zangetsu menggoyangkan tubuhnya, bergidik dingin dan pergi ke kamar Ichigo dengan tergesa. Bergelung di balik selimut adalah pilihan terbaik setelah amarah badai salju mereda.

"Kalian terlalu berisik dan bertingkah layaknya monyet liar!" lanjut Rukia, menggerutu geram.

"Apa … yang baru saja terjadi?" Renji mengabaikan amarah Rukia. Sebagai gantinya dia terlihat kebingungan dengan salju yang turun di ruang tengahnya. "Turun salju di dalam ruangan!"

"Mengapa kau membiarkan jendelanya terbuka, Ichigo?" protes Hirako, memeluk dirinya yang tanpa jaket tebal dengan kedua tangan.

"Kau tahu jendelanya terbuka sendiri tadi, bukan?"

"Jadi itu bukan khayalanku?" Renji mengerjap bingung. "Aku tidak mabuk?"

"Kau setengah mabuk tapi ini adalah kenyataan, _baboon_ bodoh!"

"Lalu siapa yang melakukannya? Ini pasti trik kotormu, bukan?" tantang Hirako, menertawai Ichigo yang masih terduduk di sofa. Rukia di sampingnya melipat tangan di depan dada, emosinya masih belum mereda.

"Aku yang melakukannya!"

Ichigo tidak menyangka bahwa Rukia akan mengaku terlalu cepat. Tanpa gentar sedikit pun. Ratu Es itu menanggapi tantangan dari dua manusia bodoh yang masih setengah mabuk dan meracau tidak karuan.

Hirako tertawa, memeganggi perutnya yang terasa sakit. Suara tawanya terdengar hambar sekaligus menjengkelkan. Tangan Rukia mulai terangkat lagi ke udara.

"Kau? Kau yang mengendalikan es itu dan membuat badai salju kecil di ruang tengah? Apa mungkin kau _Elsa_?"

Tawa Hirako semakin menjadi-jadi, ketika badai salju mengeras di samping Rukia dan membentur tubuh pria itu. Setengah badan Hirako membeku sempurna, menyisakan leher juga kepalanya yang masih bisa merasakan hangatnya penghangat ruangan.

"Ichigo!"

"Rukia, apa yang kaulakukan? Bebaskan dia!"

"Tidak akan!" tolak Rukia, memelototi Ichigo. "Dia terlalu berisik dan berani menghinaku! Inilah balasan yang sempurna, walaupun aku sudah mengurangi hukuman beratnya."

"Kau membeku, _dude_ ," gumam Renji, menyentuh es di tubuh Hirako dan menggigil. "Mungkin dengan begini kau bisa menarik perhatian Orihime, _cool_!"

"Jangan bercanda!"

"Rukia," mohon Ichigo, melihat Rukia sudah beringsut berdiri dan berjalan menjauh, menuju kamar Ichigo. "Dia tidak akan sadar setelah bangun dari tidurnya. Mereka terlalu mabuk dan tidak menyadari apa yang sudah mereka katakan."

"Hancurkan saja sendiri esnya!"

"Oke, oke, _Elsa_! Tolong cairkan esnya dan keluarkan aku dari sini!" Hirako berusaha bergerak, tapi tidak bisa. "Aku bisa mati kedinginan— _ha_ … _chuuuu_!"

"Mungkin kau bisa berpikir dingin selama kondisimu seperti itu. Tidak buruk juga," koreksi Ichigo, tersenyum jahil melihat kondisi temannya yang tak berdaya.

"Jangan ubah pendapatmu, Ichigo! Sialan! Kalian mau membunuhku?!"

"Membeku setengah badan tidak akan membunuhmu," ungkap Renji. "Kupikir."

Rukia terlihat sedang berpikir, mengetuk-ketukkan jarinya di dagu. Dia melirik Hirako yang terus berceloteh. Tidak takut, malah sebaliknya. Pria itu terlihat sangat keras kepala, sekaligus bebal.

"Baiklah, bila kau meminta maaf pada pangeranku!"

Hirako terdiam, berikut juga Renji. Mereka tidak mengerti apa yang baru saja gadis itu katakan. "Siapa?"

Rukia menarik Ichigo untuk mendekat kepadanya, menunjukkan bahwa mereka kini 'satu paket'. "Pangeranku."

"Apa lagi sekarang?" Ichigo mendesah lelah, sulit untuk mengikuti ke mana Rukia mengarahkan alur ceritanya.

"Pangeran … dia pangeran?" Hirako tertawa terbahak-bahak, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan es yang mulai sedikit meleleh akibat penghangat ruangan. "Dia sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti _Prince Charming_!"

"Aku tahu kau mabuk, Shinji. Tapi kusarankan kau tutup mulutmu," tawar Ichigo, memperingatkan akan badai yang mulai datang kembali.

"Ichigo berkata benar," ikut Renji, mengangguk cepat sambil pergi ke arah dapur. "Sial! Aku butuh aspirin! Kenapa semua ini jadi semakin membingungkan?"

Rukia mengeratkan kepalan tangannya di samping tubuh, tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja dihadapinya. Manusia sekeras batu. "Tarik kembali kata-katamu! Kau tidak berhak menghina pangeran di hadapan ratumu!"

"Sebenarnya yang mabuk itu aku atau kau, _huh_?" Hirako tidak memercayai kata-katanya sendiri. Otaknya berputar seperti baling-baling helikopter. Terlalu cepat untuk diproses.

Pertengkaran yang akan terus berlanjut saat matahari mulai menelisik dari balik awan. Cahayanya menyinari Stockholm begitu hangat. Memberikan sedikit rasa baru di awal tahun yang sedikit penat. Orang-orang mabuk dan tak sadarkan diri, hanyut dalam kegembiraan tak terbatas.

Dan di saat kesadaran mulai pulih untuk membersihkan pikiran kotor mereka, itulah di mana kenyataan terasa seperti menaiki kereta seluncur di bukit terjal. Adrenalin mengambil alih di pembuluh darah, bergerak begitu cepat memacu jantung. Sebuah kisah yang akan diceritakan turun menurun dengan sedikit pengubahan.

 _Snow Queen_ tinggal di atas gunung Utara seorang diri dan memerintah dengan begitu dingin.

Dia bertemu dengan pangeran matahari dan memilih untuk turun dari gunung.

Dan di situlah awal mula jantungnya berdegup hidup oleh yang namanya cinta.

Ratu Es mulai luluh oleh kehangatan Sang Mentari, hidup bahagia di kota yang selalu diterangi sinar matahari di musim panas. Dia tidak perlu merasakan kesendirian lagi untuk waktu yang lama.

 _Happy ending_ mewarnai akhir kisahnya.

.

.

.

.

.

 **The End (?)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Ichigo."

"Hm?"

"Mataharinya menerangi kulitku. Dan ini benar-benar hangat."

Ichigo masih bergelung di tempat tidurnya, menaikkan selimut untuk menutupi wajahnya. "Yah … kau bisa merasakannya lagi setelah tidur."

"Aku tidak mengantuk," jawab Rukia, beringsut mendekat dan menyentuh punggung Ichigo dengan ujung-ujung jarinya. "Aku ingin membuat boneka salju, sebelum saljunya benar-benar menghilang."

"Hmhm … setelah tidur…"

"Janji?"

"Ya," gumam Ichigo yang tidak bisa membuka matanya lagi.

Tangan Rukia bertumpu pada tubuh Ichigo, mencari pegangan agar tidak tersesat lagi. Ichigo menyambutnya tanpa memprotes, membelai punggung tangan Rukia dengan ibu jarinya sampai mereka tertidur.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Author's note:**

(*) "The Snow Queen" by **David Harris**

(1) Semacam 3D Street Art Paintings

Aku tahu ini sudah terlalu sangat lama, bahkan aku mulai bingung bagaimana cara mengetik. Dua bulan! TTATT… Mohon maaf sudah menelantarkan fic multichapku dan malah membuat one-shot ini! Sebenanya fic ini sudah kuketik dari satu tahun yang lalu untuk sebuah event, hanya saja tersendat di tengah-tengah dan ga pernah terselesaikan. Ada beberapa versi yang kubuat karena tidak bisa menemukan akhir yang pas, bahkan cerita ini juga (menurutku) agak sedikit kurang di bagian ending. Sudah lama tidak mengetik one-shot jadi memang bingung untuk menyelesaikan endingnya. Semoga fic ini bisa menghibur di musim dingin yang panaaasss ini~ Juga _Happy New Year for you_! Semoga tahun baru ini menjadi awal yang baik bagi kalian semua! (*curhat author)

Entah apa genre untuk fic ini. Humor aku masukkan, mungkin bisa dikatakan humor atau tidak ya? Hahahaa…

Kabar baiknya, fic multichapku ( **Black Hair Girl** dan **The Dark Legacy** ) akan segera berlanjut. Masih dalam proses pengetikan.

Kisah ini diambil dari kisah dongeng Ratu Es, Snedroninngen, sedikit diubah dan dimasukkan berbagai bumbu (Frozen salah satunya). Itulah mengapa Rukia sedikit mirip Elsa? Hahahhaah… Kakaknya Rukia itu Hisana, dia turun dari gunung dan menikah dengan pangeran _elf_ -nya (kamu-tahu-siapa). Sebelum turun gunung, Hisana mengajak Rukia ikut bersamanya, tapi Rukia menolak. Dia merasa punya kewajiban untuk meneruskan takhta Ratu Es seorang diri.

Dan review" yang belum aku sempat balas akan segera kubalas. Maaf bulan" kemarin aku disibukkan dengan kegiatan Real World, jadi tidak bisa membuka Microsoft Word juga fanfic untuk lanjut mengetik. Berharap ini awalku memulai kembali mengetik. Wish me luck~ ^^

Terima kasih bagi para reader yang selalu membaca ficku dan yang baru membaca ficku! Juga yang sudah menyempatkan waktu memberi review, masukan pendapat, kritik saran untuk kemajuan fic berikut penulisanku. Aku harap aku masih terus bisa mengetik dan terus menghibur dengan fic" baruku.

 _Love,_

 **Morning Eagle**

 **.**

 **.**

 **If you wanna know my playlist:**

 _Tae Yeon feat. Verbal Jint- I_

 _Lindsey Stirling- Lord of the Rings Medley_

 _The Piano Guys- Let It Go Vivaldi's Winter_

 _Kurt Schneider and Sonna Rele- Strong (Cinderella Piano Version)_

 _These songs don't belong to me…_


End file.
